The Other Who Lived
by shadowdragon323
Summary: Harry meets Erin in 4th year. She enter the Triwizard Tournament. She is 18 and American. There is a love triangle. DIGORRY does not die.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Who Lived

Chapter 1

Harry walked into the Great Hall and headed toward end of table where his friends were sitting. Hermione was reading something and Ron was trying to get her to talk to him. Harry sat down and Ron turned to him. They talked for a while when Harry looked up and saw that there was someone new standing near the teachers table. Harry assumed that she was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. That is until he saw a strange man sitting in that particular seat. He pondered about it till McGonagall came in with the new first years. She started sorting them into their houses. When she was done Harry looked up expecting the hat to be moved and Dumbledore to stand up and talk to the students the whole routine. But when he looked the hat was still there. Dumbledore stood and started talking.

"This year is a little different. This year we will be admitting a new student that is starting in her fourth year. She is an American and she is eighteen. The Americans start the process when the student is fourteen. Anyway she will be sorted but I want all of you to welcome her to the school. Erin please come forward."

The girl with dark brown hair and green eyes stepped from behind the teachers' desk, she looked nervous. She steps up to the stool and sits. McGonagall set the hat on her head. The whole hall was silent. A minute later the hat came to life.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

The whole hall burst into applause, the Gryffindors were the loudest out of all of them. She walked to the table and sat at the very end, away from most people. Hermione got up and walked up to her.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Erin. Erin Silver."

"You want to eat with me and my friends?"

"Sure."

Hermione led Erin to a place right next to her across from Harry and Ron.

"This is Erin guys," she said.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Harry waited for a reaction that never came.

"Nice to meet you."

Suddenly food appeared on their plates. Erin dug right in. She ate silently and fast.

"Where's the Common Room?"

"I'll show you. We have to get the password first," Hermione said.

Hermione and Erin left. Harry looked over to Malfoy's table he was watching the two of them leave disgust written across his face. Harry smiled inwardly. He finished eating about the same time as Ron. They both stood to leave with the rest of the crowd. On the way out they ran into Malfoy and his cronies.

"Think you're so special now don't you. Cause you got the new girl," Malfoy said.

"What jealous Malfoy," Harry taunted.

Malfoy looked at them in distaste. Harry and Ron walked on laughing. When they got to the Common Room Erin was sitting in front of the fire reading a book.

"Oh no Hermione's corrupted her already," Ron said.

"No look at its cover. It's a muggle book. She must have been reading it on the way here," Harry said.

She closed the book and left up the girls' stair into the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron followed suit. They went to their dormitory and crashed.

In the morning Harry woke early and got Ron up to go get breakfast. When they got to the Great Hall they saw Erin looking at her schedule. She smiled. Harry went up to her.

"Hey."

"Hi Harry. Sorry I'm done with breakfast I have to get my stuff. See you."

She left. Harry looked at her plate hardly anything was eaten. He shrugged and sat down and started eating. Ron came and sat down beside him and did the same. Hermione came in looked around and left not eating anything.

"Hey Harry did you notice last night that Erin didn't react to your name?"

"Yeah I thought that was pretty weird. Maybe they've never heard about you in America."

"Yeah."

Ron stuffed more food into his mouth. McGonagall came around and gave them their schedules.

"Look we have Defense against the Dark Arts next," Ron said.

Harry nodded and smiled. This was good. They left the Great Hall and met Hermione outside. She was looking around frantically.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I can't find Erin. She's not in the Common Room or the Great Hall. I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Just then Erin stepped through the front door. She was smiling and reading a book her bag on her shoulder.

"Erin! Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Oh sorry Hermione I went for a walk. Fresh air is good before your first class it clears your mind."

"You had me worried."

"Sorry. Where's the DADA room?"

"We're going there. Follow us." Ron said.

They all walked to the room together. Inside they found seats. Professor Moody, the new teacher, was standing at the front of the room. When the whole class was in he started talking.

"The first thing we are going to talk about is how to defend yourself against the Unforgivable Curses."

The class gasped except for Erin.

"Now what are the Unforgivable Curses?" Moody asked.

Erin's hand went up first.

"They are curses that hurt, control, or kill someone. Voldemort used them to kill and torture his enemies. They are unforgivable because they are so horrible."

The class winced at the mention of his name. _Well we know that the American's know about that. But that raises a question why didn't she react to my name?_ Harry thought observing this strange girl.

"What are the curses and what do they do?"

Again Erin answered, "There is the Imperious Curse. It takes control of the person and they have no memory of what they did. Then there is the Cruciatus Curse. This curse tortures the victim. Then there is the last curse. This curse is called the killing curse. Or more commonly known Avada Kedavra."

She became silent and stared at Moody. Everyone stared at her even Hermione.

"Very good five points to Gryffindor."

They spent the rest of class taking notes. When class was let out Erin ran out. They found her comforting Neville. As they passed they heard Erin say, "I know how you feel Neville my parents were killed by him too…." Harry was surprised but he kept walking.

A week later in the Great Hall Dumbledore got up and stood before his students.

"This year is a special year. This year Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament."

Whispers filled the Hall.

"But there are rules. Only people who are 17 or older will participate."

Groans from the younger students echoed through the Hall. Fred and George booed.

"Tonight we welcome out guests to the castle. From the Beauxbatons school Madame Maxime and her students."

The door of the Great Hall opened and girls in blue dresses walked into the room. They stood at the front off to the right.

"Next let's all welcome from the Durmstrang school Professor Karkoff and his students."

Boys dressed in red shirts and black pants walked up the aisle and stood up front to the left.

"Harry its Victor Krum," Ron said pointing to a boy.

"Yeah I see him."

Erin sat through all this reading her book. When food appeared she set the book down and started to eat.

"Hey Erin you do realize that you can enter the tournament," Ron said, jealousy sounding in his voice.

"Yeah I know that's why I'm going to."

"You do realize it's not going to be easy if you get in?" Hermione warned.

"I know I've participated before. But I was knocked into a coma and was unable to finish. The only thing I hope is that the tasks are the same as when I was in the Tournament."

The three stared at her. Then Dumbledore stood.

"Now, I would like to welcome all of our guests here and I would like to say that it is a pleasure to have everyone here. Now to get into the tournament all you have to do is write down your name on a piece of parchment and place it in this."

He motioned to an object that was covered with a tarp. With a flick of his wrist the tarp came on and a stone goblet was reveled. The Goblet lit up with blue fire.

"There will be an age line around the Goblet, so don't try anything. Two weeks from now the contestants will be revealed. That's all for now have a nice night."

The Great Hall emptied. Harry lost Erin in the crowd. Erin headed toward the dorm room. She said the password and entered. When she got to her bed she got out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_How are you? Have you heard the Triwizard Tournament is this year? I'm going to enter. Please don't try to talk me out of it please Uncle. Be safe._

_Erin_

Quickly she folded it and hid it under her pillow.

In the morning before anyone got up Erin headed for the Owlry. Choosing a healthy owl she sent it off watching it. Walking down the path she saw the Durmstrangs and the Beauxbatons walking toward the castle. She ran ahead and entered the Great Hall. She sat down by Harry and Ron. Hermione was still sleeping. Harry and Ron noticed that she was out of breath and smelled faintly of owl. She didn't touch the food on the plate in front of her. She took out a piece of parchment and wrote her name on it. She stood and looked at the boys.

"I'm going to put my name in the Goblet. Are you coming or not?"

Harry and Ron got up as their answer and followed her. When they got to the room that housed the Goblet they saw Dumbledore creating the age line. Erin stepped forward and Dumbledore glanced up from his work.

"Oh, you're earlier than I expected. You can go all is ready," Dumbledore said.  
Erin stepped through the line without hesitation. She dropped her name into the blue flame. She smiled and walked back out of the circle. Dumbledore nodded his approval. The door behind them opened and Hermione entered the room. Harry quickly filled Hermione in.

"Not now. We have to get to class."

The three followed Hermione to class. After class Erin went to her room. An owl flew into the room. It had a letter attached to its foot. She unhooked it and read:

_Dear Erin,_

_Be careful. The tournament is not to be taken lightly. Oh and you never told me what house you're in. Please write back as soon as you can. Study hard and good luck.  
Snuffles_

Erin smiled. She started writing a response:

_Dear Uncle,_

_Sorry I took so long. I'm in Gryffindor. The names will be announced next week._

_Erin_

_P.S. Don't get into trouble please. We don't need that._

She sealed it and attached it to the owl who flew out of the room into the night sky.

A/N: let me know if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the bird disappeared into the bleak sky Hermione walked in.

"Hey are you okay. You missed class?"

"I'm fine I just needed a break. I'm coming. Potions right?"

"Yep and Snape hates people who are late."

When class finally started Erin tuned out the class. Harry and Ron were trying to figure out what the heck they were doing. Erin glanced up once. She saw both Harry and Malfoy staring at her. She looked down at the potion. Quickly Erin finished, poured some in a vile, and took it up to Snape. He inspected the potion and nodded. Erin cleaned her mess and walked out of the room. After a while Hermione finished her potion and put it in a vile. The color was off a little but not that much. She looked at Harry and Ron's potion. They were all off.

"Did you stir in the flies or did you just throw them in?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron realized their mistake. Hermione smiled inwardly.

The next day at DADA Moody passed out a test.

"The test is to see how much you learned from the past four years," he explained, "After this there will be a practical so after you pass the test into me prepare yourself."

Erin looked at the paper and went to work. Harry, Ron, and some other students had a harder time. Soon it was time for the practical. Moody had them line up in a line. Hermione was the first. In the center of the room there was a chest. Moody opened it. Out appeared a huge serpent, it was a basilisk. Realizing it was a boggart Hermione thought of the funniest thing she could.

"Riddiculus," Hermione said.

The basilisk turned into a giant sock shape. Hermione went to the end of the line. Next it was Erin's turn. Erin stepped forward. She slowly pulled out her wand. Her hands were slippery by the sweat. The boggart took a second to see and feel her thoughts. Then it changed. Harry froze his heart felt frozen. The thing before him still haunted his nightmares. Still scared him in the night. It was a dementor. The fake dementor raced forward. Erin stood frozen. In the back of her mind she could hear her own heart beating. She could feel the pain of that day. Harry saw Erin collapse onto the floor. Surprisingly Neville, who was behind Erin at the time, got the boggart back into the chest. Harry ran forward to check on Erin. She was breathing.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing Professor," Harry said gingerly hefting Erin onto his back.

"Thank you Harry. We will proceed with the test," Moody said.

Harry walked down the hall. He had to climb at least two flights of stairs to get to the infirmary. While he was walking he passed Malfoy. He said nothing only stared at the limp form Harry was carrying. When Harry got to the infirmary Madame Pomfry put her in one of the cots and left to get a potion. Harry stayed by the bed. When she got back Madame Pomfry shooed Harry out of the room. Harry walked back to class. Erin woke a few minutes later. Her head was pounding and her arm tingled a bit. Madame Pomfry made her sleep in the infirmary for the night.

Two weeks later all three schools were packed into the Great Hall. The Goblet was set in the middle of the floor. The sapphire color of the flames entranced Erin. Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Let's begin," he said.

The blue flames grew higher and turned a deep shade of red. A ball of something flew out of the flames. Dumbledore caught it and peered at the piece of parchment in his hand.

"From Beauxbatons School we have Fleur Delacour."

A polite applause filled the room. Fleur disappeared behind a door. The Goblet again turned a deep shade of red. Dumbledore looked at the parchment in his hand.

"From Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory."

A loud applause came from the Hufflepuffs. For the third time that night the fire in the Goblet changed.

"And lastly we have from the Durmstrangs, Victor Krum."

The Hall burst out with applause. Victor made his way to the room.

"Now would you all please….."

Erin looked up from the book she had been reading. The flame was turning red again. This time though two pieces of parchment came out. Dumbledore caught them and looked in surprise.

"Would Erin Silver and Harry Potter come forward?"

Erin got out of her chair shakily. Harry hesitated.

"Go Harry," Hermione said.

Harry walked through the door right behind Erin. There was silence. Erin felt stares on her neck. She stepped into the room and leaned against a wall. Harry stood there with butterflies in his stomach. The door opened and teachers came flooding in the room.

"Harry, tell the truth, did you get someone to put your name in the cup?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I didn't even want to enter the Tournament," Harry answered.

Erin stood by watching.

"What are we going to do Albus? There have never been more than three Champions," McGonagall asked.

"The rules say we have to let them compete," he answered, "You are all dismissed."

The five Champions left the room and headed for bed. Erin walked with Harry. He looked at his feet.

"You know if you keep doing that you are going to run into something. You know that right?" Erin said.

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry," he answered.

They walked into the Common Room and were met with yells. The whole house had stayed up to congratulate them. Somehow Erin was able to sneak away to the dorm. Hermione and an owl greeted her. Erin detached the letter from the owl. It flew off to the owlry for food and some rest. Erin opened the letter eagerly.

_Dear Erin,_

_Oh, you're in Gryffindor. Then you must know Harry Potter. I'm his godfather. He hasn't written lately is anything wrong? Who are the champions? Send me a letter as soon as you can._

_Your Uncle,_

_Snuffles_

Erin stared at the letter and read it over and over again. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Hey Hermione is a guy named Snuffles familiar to you?" she asked.

"How do you know him?"

"So you do know him?"

"Yes. We met him last year. How do you know him?"

"He's my uncle."

Hermione looked at Erin in shock.

"Really?!" Hermione asked.

"Yep."

"Have you told Harry or Ron?"

"No, you can tell them if you want."

Hermione squealed. She dashed out of the room. Erin started writing a reply.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Harry and I got picked. The others are all seventh years. We both have no idea how it happened but it happened. Please be careful._

_Your Uncle,_

_Snuffles_

Erin sealed the letter and hid it under her pillow for the next day. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed. A little later she heard Hermione come in and do the same.

Erin woke a little after midnight. She rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep. But sleep evaded her. Her arm tingled too. She got out of bed and went to the Common Room. She sat near the fireplace. She felt uneasy and troubled. Upstairs Harry was tossing and turning unable to escape from his nightmare.

In the morning at breakfast Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry and Erin looked exhausted.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall asleep again," Erin answered piling her plate full of food.

"I had nightmares," Harry said.

They all ate in silence then headed to Herbology.

In the hall heading to a second potions class she was taking Erin felt her arm start to tingle again. She looked up and saw Malfoy heading for the hallway that led to the potions room. Erin scowled at him. Malfoy only smiled and hurried to catch up to her. Erin turned into the hall first. Malfoy was on her tail.

"Back off Malfoy," she warned in a dangerous mood not really in the mood.

"Hey easy I just wanted to ask you something," he said.

"What?"

"How did you get in?"

"Eighteen here remember?"

Erin walked into the room without so much as a backward glance. She saw the potion they were going to work on. She got to it right away. She finished quickly and left to go to her dorm to change and to get her broom. Dumbledore had let her have it. It was a Firebolt. She dumped her stuff and changed into her blue and white seeker uniform. Grabbing her broom she started down the stairs. When she got to the Common Room she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione entering. They all took one look at her and flipped.

"Why didn't you tell us you play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Where did you get the broom?" Hermione asked.

"Hang on. I'll get my uniform on and come out with you," Harry said.

"Ok Harry. Yes I can play Quidditch. I am the Seeker on the American team," Erin answered.

"Really! Harry is Gryffindor's Seeker," Ron said.

Harry ran down the stairs wearing his Seeker outfit and carrying his Firebolt. Erin felt her stomach blossom with butterflies. She blushed a little. They all headed to the Quidditch pitch.

A/N: More later. Please review. Thanks.  oh and this turns into a more mature story content in the future


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Let's race to warm up," Harry suggested.

"Alright. Starting line is where Hermione is sitting. Two times around. Deal?" Erin answered.

"Deal."

They got into position. Harry got Hermione to start them off. Erin leaned forward on her broom. Hermione dropped her arm and Erin was off. Adjusting her feet Erin squeezed more speed out of the broom. She leaned in a little causing the broom to arc perfectly. She did this for the rest of the race. She crossed the finish line first with Harry on her tail. Erin laughed at the expressions of her friends.

"Come on let's throw the quaffle around," she suggested.

For about five minutes they threw the quaffle till Harry dropped it. Erin dived for the ball hurtling to the ground. Her speed increased as she angled toward the ball.

"Harry! She's going to crash; she won't be able to pull up at that speed. Help her!" Hermione yelled.

"Pull up!" Harry yelled at her.

Erin ignored him. When she was about to crash she pulled up just in time with the quaffle tucked neatly into her arm. She was smiling.

"Now Erin, don't be giving my seeker a heart attack," a voice said from below.

"Don't worry Wood. That's what the Tournament is for," Erin answered.

"Hey Wood get the team out here and we can play a game. Erin's bloody brilliant," Harry suggested.

Erin blushed at the compliment. When the team walked out of the dressing room half the group had blue and white on, the other had red and gold. Erin joined the team in the blue and white. When all the players were in their positions Ron let the bludgers and the snitch out. He then took the big red ball and tossed it into the air. Erin rose in the sky fast. She watched the game unfold below her. Then she saw a glint of something near the far end of the field. She dived for it and Harry was right behind her. The glint disappeared and Erin stopped.

"Look out!" shouted one of the twins.

Erin looked around and saw a bludger coming for her. Erin braced herself and at the last second used her broom as a launching pad. She jumped over the bludger and caught something in the air above her head. She landed on the broom. In her hand was the snitch. The whole teamed clapped and whistled.

"I thought you said you were going to train for the first task, a voice from below called up.

"I am Malfoy as if it was any concern of yours. Working your body is training," Erin retorted.

Malfoy stalked away.

"Come on guys we have homework," Erin said heading for the changing rooms.

A week later Harry approached Erin at breakfast.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

A/N: that's all for now. sorry but this will keep you reading.


End file.
